


Alternate.

by Derpmallow



Series: haha oneshots i post cuz i need a life [8]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Prince Skeppy, dunno, ig he's the king but shhh, its fluff, knight bbh, maybe ill do something with it later, so dont get any ideas lmao, this is just a short draft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derpmallow/pseuds/Derpmallow
Summary: I hope the me in another universe is happy.kinda nervous but im doing it anyways pogchamp!
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: haha oneshots i post cuz i need a life [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124729
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Alternate.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know where this is going but dont question it

"I hope the me in another world is happy." The king said, kicking the stones in the path as he walked through his garden  


"What do you mean?" His knight questions, always looking to understand the kings thoughts, for they were plentiful, and always interesting.  


"I like to think that instead of a king, they're a child lost in the forest, at the edge of a forgotten city, that has crumbled to ash. And slowly, they gain strength, and tries to rebuild it. And, to passersby, he is an idiot, a fool. For trying to restore such a stupid city, for it would not have been forgotten if it had left it's mark, to them," the king paused, turning to see if his knight was still following. And just as always, he was. He never failed to follow the king, to better him from his mistakes.  


"It was nothing, just like the boy. But they learn the more they build. They are standing on the ruins of a town that belonged to a goddess. One who disappeared for fifteen years, and came back to nothing, after all she did was try to save her people." The knight thought the king was done. He wasn't shocked when the king continued.  
"But after a little building, someone walks by. They talk to the boy, they help them. They become better, stronger. An unbreakable bond, held together by the strongest of wills. And they swear to never leave. To always stay together. They mean nothing. But together? Maybe then mean something." The king twirled around, then began examining a rose as he talked. The king liked to busy his fingers, they always had to be doing something, holding on to something, to distract him from the overwhelming thoughts that clouded his head.  


"I see the appeal, love." The knight said, turning to his king. "But I like things the way they are now." The knight's touches always cleansed the king of his horrid thoughts. The seemingly endless hugs, always moved the stormy skies in the king's head, or the way the knight knew when the king was overwhelmed, and brought him back to Earth with the hold of his hand.  


"I do too." The king leaned into his lover's embrace, letting the knight trace a finger over his cheeks, and lean closer, and closer, until their lips met.  


"You know, I don't think any of the others live as nice of a life than I."  


"Oh?"  


"You truly are in all of my fantasies, but I'm the only one who ever gets the real you." The king finished.  


"How romantic." The knight murmured.  


"Yeah, I'm like that."

\---

"So, you love him, Bad?" The gardener asked the knight.  


"So much. But, I must go, I think he needs me." The gardener scoffed. They never got old of each other. She guessed harboring feelings for that long could really make you want to spend so much of your time just basking in the others presence.  


She became very aware of how lonely she was.

\---

"Do you think that when I hit my lowest lows, other me hits their highest highs?" The king asked, turning to his knight.  


"That is an interesting view, darling." The knight enjoyed the way the color red tinted his lover's cheeks. "Skeppy, love, tell me all about your fantasies. What lives do you think they live? I could listen to you for hours." Bad whispered, laying down on Skeppy's bed.  


"Anything for you." His lover whispered back, leaning his head on the knight's chest, letting his steady heartbeats fill his ears.  


"Well, I think that they all branch off with different decisions I make." The knight listened to the king's stories, watching the way his lover's eyes dropped with sleep.  


"And then…" his lover trailed off, falling asleep in the knight's embrace. Bad wondered how long it had been since the younger had slept. Running a hand through his hair he whispered;  


"We can talk tomorrow, love. Let's get some rest." Before tightening his arms, and joining his lover in the adventures sleep brought.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :D


End file.
